


Merry Christmas!

by 01bumblebeefan



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01bumblebeefan/pseuds/01bumblebeefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas time and every one gets into the spirit!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas!

Denny walked around his scrapyard humming a Christmas tune smiling to himself as he carried a big box full of lights, ornaments and a tree skirt towards a big tent near the diner. "Jingle bell, jingle bell rock." He said moving to an imaginary beat. 

The Santa Claus hat that was on his head jingled a bit from a small bell on top as he moved the tarp a bit and placed the box down. "The bots are going to love this!" Denny says happily. 

Meanwhile, Bumblebee was watching three mini-cons playing together in the afternoon sun. "What are you three playing?" He asked smiling. 

It was good to see Drift's mini-cons, Slipstream and Jetstorm, act their age along with the orange mini-con known as Fixit. "We are playing bag!-sag!-*slap* TAG!" Fixit says smiling up at his team leader. 

Bumblebee couldn't help the chuckle that bubbled up in his chest. "Well don't tire out alright? We wouldn't want Grimlock stepping on you guys. Again." He says smiling. 

Fixit and the twins nod. "Yes sir!" They say starting to chase each other again. 

Bumblebee chuckled and went to see what the rest of his team was doing. He found Sideswipe watching the tv with a sleepy look on his face as he dozed in and out. "Sideswipe! Go take a nap kid." He said gently. 

Sideswipe looked up at his leader and yawned. "But I'm not sleepy." He says rubbing his optic with a fist. 

Bumblebee chuckled and picked up the smaller and younger mech. "Nap time." He says taking the now sleeping teenager to the living quarters. 

After tucking Sideswipe in Bumblebee quietly walked out of the teenagers room and sighed. "Should've never let him watch CSI." He muttered walking towards a white and blue femme. 

"Strongarm! What are you doing?" He asked seeing that the femme was watching something. 

The blue and white femme looked at her leader and pointed to the wall. "I keep hearing some grunts coming from over there." She says before a loud grunt got their attention.  

"That's better." Grimlock says walking over while scratching his back. "That itch was driving me crazy."

Bumblebee chuckled at his large green and black friend. "Why didn't you just ask for help Grim?" Bumblebee asks smiling. 

"Didn't think of that." The Dinobot says thoughtfully. 

Bumblebee chuckles and pats his friends arm. Drift walks by looking around the area quietly. "What are you doing Drift?" Bumblebee asks raising a optic ridge as Drift opens a refrigerator. 

"I am looking for my pupils. They have missed their training exercise again." Drift says shaking the refrigerator. 

Bumblebee chuckles and smiles. "Their playing with Fixit. Don't worry." He says before a small human by the name of Russel walks up panting softly. 

"Uh Bee? Do you know where my dad is? I found the star he wanted but now I can't find him." the young human says holding up a golden colored star. 

"Sorry Russel but I don't know where Denny is." Bumblebee says before noticing the star. 

Bumblebee felt happiness surge his spark at seeing the star. "Wait a second! Is it Christmas?" He asked excitedly. 

Russel nods smiling. "Actually it's Christmas Eve today. You know about this holiday?" Russel asks the giddy looking team leader. 

"Yes! Miko, Raf and Jack made team Prime celebrate it every year! It was so much fun! We made Christmas cards, energon goodies, gave presents to each other and best of all we forgot all about the war for one whole day." Bumblebee says with a fond smile. 

He sighs and snickers softly. "I remember this one time when Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus were stuck under the mistletoe. Now that was funny." Bumblebee says smiling.  
Russel snickers as Strongarm rolls her optics. "Please don't laugh at my carrier and sire. It's hard enough to think of my carrier with a loud wrecker. I think that's where Sideswipe and Sunstreaker got their more.....obnoxious behavior from." She says thoughtful. 

Everybody stopped laughing at that. "Wait. You mean you and Sideswipe are brother and sister?" Bumblebee asks surprised. 

Strongarm nods and frowns when they all start laughing again. Well. Everyone except Drift who was thinking of his own mate.

Elsewhere.......  
Fracture sighs as he watches his mini-cons staring at the small television that was playing something called Ice Age. The two little purple mini-cons were watching happily with Divebombs tail wagging contently. 

"Why are they watching extinct animals trying to save a human sparkling?" Steeljaw says walking into the main room of the steel mill. 

Fracture shrugs and smiles softly at his little ones. The movie changes to a commercial. "Are you all ready for Christmas? Because tonight is Christmas Eve! Santa is coming tonight!" A woman says on the television. 

Clampdown, who was watching the television next to Airazor, perked up at this. "Christmas?" (Clampdown) "Santa?" (Airazor) "Movie!" (Divebomb)

Thunderhoof, Steeljaw and Underbite walk up the television along with Fracture and stare at the commercial. A big dinner was spread out and there were friends and family were sitting at a large table and everyone was smiling and happy. 

"Heh. Reminds of feedin' time back wit my grunts." Thunderhoof says smirking. 

"Hey Steeljaw! Do ya think that that Santa guy is going to visit us?" Airazor asks hopeful. 

Divebomb and Clampdown both look at Steeljaw hopefully and wait for his answer. Steeljaw goes to say no but stops when Fracture gives him a look that says 'if you ruin my babies and Clampdowns' good time then I'll chop off your tail'.

"Yes. Santa will visit you if your good and if you eat all of your food for once and if you go to bed early. " Steeljaw says smiling. 

The three bots cheer and forget all about their movie as they run around happily. "Soooooo........anyone know what Christmas is?"

A hour later........  
Thunderhoof dragged a large pine tree into the main room as Underbite brings in a bunch of boxes with brightly colored ornaments (that they stole of course) in his mouth and arms. "Steel! Where am I puttin' dis?" Thunderhoof asks the wolf-con that was putting large stockings near the wall that had a small fire near it. 

"Put it over near the tv." Steeljaw says nailing the stockings up. 

Thunderhoof and Underbite started to put up the tree when a certain purple mini-con with four legs runs in wrapped in ribbons. "Ahhh! Get it off! Get it off!" He yells as Clampdown and Divebomb run after him. 

Divebomb laughs as he tackles his slightly younger brother. "Got cha!" He yells giggling. 

Airazor giggles and tries to get the ribbon off as his brother tries to help. But in the end they both get tangled up together. "A little help please?" They say trying to pull away from each other. 

Clampdown laughs and cuts the ribbon with his claws and gasps seeing the Christmas tree. "Wow! Is this that thing with all of the lights and shiny balls?" He asks in awe. 

Fractures' mini's happily played with the ribbon. Fracture smiles at his sparklings as the thinks of a certain orange and black Autobot.

With the Autobots.......  
Three tiny bodies were tucked into a old/new mattress with a large blanket that had red and green stripes on it as they slept soundly. "I told them to not tire themselves out. Oh well." Bumblebee says smiling. 

All three mini-cons slept soundly as Drift walked over sporting a red hat on top of his head. "Hey Drift-Why do you have a Santa hat on?" Bumblebee asks as he turns to the bounty hunter. 

Drift frowns slightly. "Young Russel insisted that I wear it." He replies as he sits down next to the sleeping mini-cons. 

Bumblebee smiles fondly. "You miss Fracture huh? Why don't you invite him and his mini-cons over tonight?" He asks the bounty hunter. 

Drift seems to ponder this for a moment before smiling at his young leader. "Thank you. I'm sure that Slipstream and Jetstorm will love to see their carrier outside of the battlefield." He says before walking off. 

"Yeah. Wait. What?" Bumblebee asks in surprise. 

That night........  
Both Decepticon and Autobot alike were drinking oil nog (tfa reference! XD) as Denny Clay walks out to the small stage that he built smiling and holding to cords. "Hey guys! Rusty and I made this just for you guys." He says before he connected the plugs. 

Behind Denny a large tree shone brightly with Christmas lights, shiny decorations and tensile. All of the bots looked at it in awe as the mini-cons and Clampdown smiling happily. "Thank you Denny." Bumblebee says smiling softly. 

Denny smiled and nodded. "How about we sing a carol before bed eh?" Denny asks smiling. 

Bumblebee nods and starts to sing. "Silent night, holy night, all is calm, all is bright  
Round yon virgin Mother and Child, holy  
Infant so tender and mild,  
Sleep in heavenly peace,  
Sleep in heavenly peace." He sings softly. 

Steeljaw smiles and joins in along with Thunderhoof and Airazor. "Silent night, holy night, shepherds quake at the sight,  
Glories stream from heaven afar, heavenly hosts sing."

"Alleluia.  
Christ the Saviour is born,  
Christ the Saviour is born.  
Silent night, holy night,

Son of God, love's pure light,  
Radiant beams from  
Thy holy face, with the dawn of redeeming grace,  
Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth,  
Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth.

Silent night, holy night, wondrous star, lend thy light;  
With the angels let us sing,  
Alleluia to our King.  
Christ the Saviour is born,  
Christ the Saviour is born." Everybody sings softly as a shooting star goes by in the sky. 

Everybody yawns and head towards the living quarters. 

The next morning.......  
Drift awoke to a warm body pressed against his side and smiled seeing his mate. Fracture. He leaned down and kissed his forehelm.

"SANTA CAME! SANTA CAME!" Came seven excited voices. Drift chuckled as his and Fractures mini-cons ran in hold brightly colored boxes and wearing large grins. 

"Look Master Drift! Santa left this for me!" Slipstream and Jetstorm say together. 

Fracture woke up and smiles at his children as they open their gifts. Divebomb holds up his remote control race car while Airazor hugs his new 'fur real pet panda' happily. Jetstorm squealed happily as he unwrapped his 'fur real pet monkey' and Slipstream smiles happily at his new remote controlled fire truck. 

Outside the room all of the bots were playing with their new toys happily. "Look out!" Sideswipe says running away holding a robotic dog while a toy police helicopter followed him. 

Steeljaw chuckles holding his new DS as Strongarm runs by laughing holding a remote control. Thunderhoof watches Fixit play with a stuffed bunny happily as he himself plays with his own DS. Bumblebee races Clampdown with his new toy airplane laughing. 

Underbite laughs as he plays with his new punching clown balloon. Grimlock laughs as he plays with his new wrestling action figures happily.

All in all the Autobots and Decepticons all had fun together that day. 

Merry Christmas!


End file.
